A Dream to Live Again
by A Raggedy Madman
Summary: The Doctor is only worrying about the next place he can take his Impossible Girl to,but an unexpected call throws all of that away, as Earth is in risk, and challenges from long before he stole his TARDIS are thrown back in his face, the past he left behind to stop his hearts breaking comes back to bite him, and he has a terrible choice to make -Doctor Who AU
1. An Unexpected Call

An Unexpected call

Overwhelming. Indescribable. Terrifying. Those three words clawed through her mind, as she tried to make sense of what she was looking at. The young girl's breath hung in front of her like puffs of smoke, hearts beating madly as she couldn't help but stare ahead into the vastness of the Schism. She held her breath as her light blue eyes locked on fixated to the open rip in time, hands clenched tightly by her side, nails digging and biting into the skin. Not that she noticed anyway, she was far too busy having her mind opened to everything, too big, too vast to understand completely, as it allowed her to be what she needed to be. A single tear rolled down her cheek, her body shaking in light tremors as the painful experience kept going on and on, her hearts stuttering wishing that it would end. Instead she continued to stare into the vortex, her conscience screaming at her to run, and finally that's what she did.

-X-

She woke up screaming, before clamping her hand tightly over her mouth, sweat on her forehead as she sat up, cold and clammy, hearts beating madly in her chest. Even with the short amount of time she needed to sleep, the same dream flashed behind her eyes, over and over. Though of cause she knew how that memory had ended, it still sent spikes of fear running through her, always ending up the same, awake, scared, and alone. She wiped the tear from her cheek that had fallen as she had slept, and looked around the alleyway in which she was hiding in, her stomach growled unhealthily as she wearily got to her feet. She really needed to start looking after herself better, 150 years of this, most years she had done well, found accommodation, eaten well, lived happy…well almost. However eventually peoples kindness turned to ignorance, and she had been forced to fend for herself, she had gotten to know things about _Earth _as it was called, found the best places to sleep outside, the best places for free food, and all whilst staying hidden in the shadows. She was scared if anyone knew what she was, they'd test her and put her in some zoo to be stared at, and so this had been her life for the last 50 years, away from anyone and only herself for company. She was surprised at how long she had gone, and she hadn't even gone mad, but there was still time. She'd even died…or what had felt like dying twice over….once when she had got here, and another time only a couple of months ago. She had remembered the bright burst of energy that radiated from her body, as her weak starving body had given up, _regenerating, _that's what her people had called it…But that had been so long ago, and they had never come back like they had promised. She know knew that that had been a lie, never trust a Time Lord...wasn't that what was said.. She shook her light brown matted hair confused unable to remember, before looking at the hands she was still getting used, though they were covered in dried dirt. Her other hand reached up to her locket clasped round her neck, the only thing she had from home and she opened it and studied the pictures hidden inside, letting herself a small sad smile. If only things had been different, not the way it was now, a girl on her own, fighting to survive in a world she didn't understand, not even knowing what she looked like, only knowing that she had to keep going. After all, that's what he would have done.

-X-

The Doctor span around the console, arms flailing about madly as he pressed buttons at random, tongue poking out in concentration as he danced around. His petite brunette friend, Clara stood behind him holding onto the railings with a raised eyebrow and a soft smile on her lips.

"Doctor…..did you hear what I said…?" She bit her lip trying to hold in the laugh from escaping as her bowtie madman looked up, a face mixed with confusion and surprise as if he'd completely forgotten she was there.

"….Sorry….what did you say Clara….tiny bit busy with the helmic regulator here" He paused for a moment an impish smile on his lips as he stared his green eyes softly into her brown ones.

"I said….where exactly are you taking me?" She rolled her eyes lightly crossing her arms over her chest, as she almost skipped to his side, poking his violet bowtie.

"Ooh you know, bit of Southern France could be nice, or we could go waaay back to Ancient Greece, haven't really decided yet" The Doctor looked to her with a boyish grin on his face, almost childish as he tapped her nose and set off again spinning round the console.

Clara paused shaking her head lightly "Umm…Doctor…we went to Southern France last week…. Well actually you managed to take us directly into the French revolution and we nearly got our heads chopped off after we nearly got mistaken for aristocrats…"

The Doctors head peered round the central column hair sticking up almost as he raised an eyebrow to her "Did we…..are you sure….I thought that was on Serveron"

Clara rolled her eyes and stared at him with a scolding look "That was Chinny….the week before"

The Doctor grinned widely and nodded "Ah yes, I remember now.. I did try to tell them that we weren't posh…don't think they believed me"

"Really…you don't say, it probably didn't help when they overhead you boasting about having dinner personally with the King and being one of his favourites" A small smile rose on Clara's lips as she shook her head, her hair lightly shaking over her shoulders.

"Well that's not fair, I mean I was talking about their King from a hundred years before… not my fault they missed most of the conversation…Plus I managed to get us out of their before…Chop chop.." The Doctor beamed lightly pulling his head back round as Clara sighed in defeat.

"Fair point… so I guess that leaves us with Greece then" She walked round slowly to where the Doctor was standing as he looked up at her.

"Oh I should think so, you know brilliant lot the Greeks, great inventors thought they took the credit for the yo-yo; I must say I was a little bit hurt by that…" His face fell into a light pout before he beamed again " And they weren't even grateful when I cleaned out the Augean Stables with Hercules" He looked down brushing some dust off his jacket cuff, as Clara looked to him unsure whether as per usual he was telling the truth or not.

"You …invented the yo-yo.." Clara smirked lightly as the Doctor looked up with a face mixed with a gawp as he stared at her.

"You ask me if I invented the yo-yo when I just told you I cleaned out the stables with Hercules…what is wrong with humans today" He shook his head lightly, before Clara laughed.

"Oh you Clever boy….I'm teasing you….so you mean all that stuff is true… you did all that?" She looked to him trying to hide the impressed look on her face as he grinned.

"Nah course not... The yo-yo yes,… slaying the minotaur with Jason on the other ha…."He winked at her cheekily before the TARDIS started flashing, and the phone started to ring. "I'll tell you later" He said as he opened the door "I really must patch this phone back to the console, maybe I'll get someone to remind me one day" He mumbled as he picked up the phone.

"_Doctor….Doctor….its me Kate" _Kate's voice came calmly from the other end.

"Good cause for a moment there Kate, I thought we were onto some kind of joke" The Doctor grinned turning back to Clara for a moment "What is it Kate"

"_I take it you haven't been back for a while and taken an interest in the news…"_

"Not really my sort of program, I prefer Spongebob Squarepants" The Doctor mouthed to Clara 'It's Kate' and Clara mouthed back 'I know'

"_Doctor, I really am not in the mood for any childish remarks today…please" _From the tone of Kate's voice, the Doctor could tell she was rolling her eyes, and that something serious was going on.

"Alright…sorry…I'll have a look' He walked round to the console the wire from the phone easily reaching as he turned on the scanner, searching through everything 'What exactly am I looking ….oh"

_**Hundreds dead in Zombie attacks**_

"Zombies….?" The Doctor frowned scanning through the rest of the pages

"_Oh you know how papers like to exaggerate…but no, not zombies, though something is possessing these people, some of my youngest team saw up close some of these infected…" _

"And….Kate what did they see "The Doctor's brows tightened as he looked at the pages of devastation from the last week on Earth.

"_They say that their eyes were completely black, that they didn't really know where they were.. They would only be infected for a couple of hours, but that was long enough for them to kill anyone they could do.."_

"I'll be right there Kate….what happened to these …'Zombies'.." The Doctor asked cautiously though he felt he already knew the answer.

"_I'm sorry Doctor, I had no choice but to let my team shoot most of them…though it appears whatever's affecting them, kills them in the end anyway.. Those who lasted two hours, just dropped down dead beside the rest of them…"_

The Doctor sighed lightly rubbing his chin. " Its not your fault Kate…and if they were dying anyway. Is anyone looking into a cure, in case anyone of them can be saved?"

Kate hesitated on the other end, The Doctor was going to ask if she was ok before she begun to speak again "_ It would be easier if we knew what was causing these infections, but my best team is on the case, though it'll be easier hopefully when you come to help….though there's something else"_

The Doctor nodded muttering 'good' under his breath before he paused not daring to ask " What else….Kate …what else is wrong.." He heard her hesitate again, a worried feeling knotting in his stomach

"_We …we managed to take a live one back to base, it took a couple of good men to get her….and so far she's far outlived the 2 hours that we mentioned but…" _Kate paused as the Doctor sighed impatiently

"What Kate what…Spit it out.." The Doctor drummed his fingers against the console impatiently as he waited for Kate to talk again.

"_Doctor…she has two hearts" _

The Doctor blinked and shook his head, he asked her to repeat what she had said before his mind accepted the information that it was given. He tried to shrug it off, sure there were a lot of races with two hearts, even Kate knew that…so for her to mention it, meant that she must have been pretty sure that.. "I'll be on my way" He had found that he had walked back to the doors and put the phone down, before making his way back round the console brows furrowed deeply as he worked, a serious look on his face that even Clara didn't dare ask him what was wrong. It hadn't even been that long ago when he dared think that he might have saved Gallifrey, and now there was a possibility….No..He shook his head crossly as the engines hummed and the central column moved up and down, it had to be a mistake, he was the last one. However he couldn't stop those four words from echoing inside his mind over and over.

_She has two hearts_

_**Author's Notes: Ok so this story is a little different from my others, no Whoufflé and no regular adventures, but we all know The Doctor had children, and this is going to build up to what actually happens in one of them came back. it's a possibility. So please keep patient and I will get round to the next chapter soon. **_


	2. A Coincidence he didn't like

A Coincidence he didn't like

The usual wheezing sound of the TARDIS materialising filled the street outside where he and Kate would meet, Clara was walking patiently behind the Doctor, biting her lip worried as she stared after her friend. She reached out an arm to touch his shoulder lightly, recoiling in shock as he turned around quickly, his eyes heavy and sad.

"Doctor….what's wrong, you haven't said two words to me after your phone call with Kate….what's going on?"

The Doctor smiled wearily, touching Clara's cheek for a brief moment, his green eyes softening as he apologised "Sorry,… Just…'' And so he told her, watching as her eyes widened lightly moving opening slightly as she listened.

"She could be… but shouldn't you be happy?" Clara paused raising an eyebrow as he had turned around and started walking ahead.

The Doctor sighed and paused briefly " If she is infected like everyone else, it won't be too long before she dies, and then I'll have lost them all over again" He started moving on again leaving Clara to walk briskly in order for her to keep up with his pace.

"Can't see change… you know like you do?" She queried as they walked on, noticing Kate and a couple of UNIT soldiers to her right.

"Sometimes its not possible, we don't know what this thing is that's causing these people to become infected, for all we know it could stop it completely" He held out his hand to Kate, shaking it vigorously as she approached.

"I wish we could meet on better terms Doctor" She smiled, her eyes looking tired as she nodded and acknowledgement to Clara.

Kate turned around and was already walking back inside UNIT base as she was informing him.

"How…how is she" The Doctor asked wearily as they walked through several corridors, each ending in strict security measures that meant Kate had to unlock them with different codes before they could progress.

"Stable for now, but …well maybe its better you see for yourself" Kate looked at the Doctor briefly before continuing through the corridors, gradually the sounds of screams echoed through the corridors. The Doctor looked down to Kate, concern on his face before he ran ahead, not being able to help himself as he ran to find out who this mysterious girl was.

"Doctor!… Wait...you don't understand.." Kate had called after him, but he wasn't going to stop, instead he skidded round the corner pausing at the doorway as he watched in horror as his eyes focused upon a girl restrained on a tilted metal table, body arching in the air as she screamed in agony as the medical doctor to the side of her poked her with what looked like a metal rod, silencing her for a moment. The Doctor suddenly angry ran forward, knocking the rod from his hand, as it clattered and dropped to the floor.

"What type of operation have you got going on here Kate… getting a grown man to Taser a girl.. She's nothing more then a kid…" His eyes wandered over her still body, noting the gently rise of her chest as her eye fluttered madly under her eyelids, her dark pink lips parted as they moved as if she was speaking slightly. Her skin was pale, and dirty he noticed, and her soft brown hair flowed around her face matted and looking like it had seen better days. Something inside his mind, told him what he wanted to know, something that made his hearts leap and made him want to jump up and down with happiness. A tear shone in his eyes as he looked down at her somewhat peaceful face. She was hooked up to a heart monitor, showing the rhythmic beeps of two heart lines , without thinking he went to reach out to cup her cheek before Kate's hand stopped him.

"I'm sorry Doctor, it's the only way we can stop her hurting herself, without knocking her unconscious, she hisses and her body is sent into spasms like you just saw." Kate held out a couple of gloves to him "Plus touch her and you'll be exactly like her, not what we need right now" The Doctor nodded and pulled back, straightening up as he looked to the lab coated doctor by her side, pulling on the gloves as his face softened

"Sorry…"

Clara's face bobbed uncertain in between Kate and a soldier as she tried to see over them. "So …is she a Time Lord.?"

The Doctor completely drawn into the situation span round and looked to Clara, pulling her towards him in a big hug, as he looked back down at the girl. "Did you know Time Lords can tell when they are in the presence of another' He paused as Clara shook her head, a huge smile on his lips before she got it. Clara hugged him tightly as she looked down to the girl, laughing and cheering for a moment before they settled down.

"Do you know who she is though…and how to cure her…?" Clara asked cautiously as the girl started to moan ad her lip curled in a sneer as she started to regain consciousness.

The Doctor moved back pulling Clara with him as he shook his head sadly, "Trouble is, we change so much…its not easy to tell, especially as she can't tell us herself right now, and …I'm still not sure if there will be a cure, sure Time Lord bodies are remarkable things…we'll have to se…" He was cut off as the girl opened her eyes, black orbs filled them as raised her head hissing and pulling at her restraints, she started to thrash around, and cautiously the Doctor approached her.

"Doctor…don't be stupid" Kate's voice urged from behind, but the Doctor ignored it moving on till he was face to face with her, keeping his voice low and calm as he spoke to her. Noticing her black eyes were flecked with light blue in the centre, her teeth were bared as she hissed and snapped at him.

"Don't be alarmed…I won't hurt you…I just want to know who I'm talking to….I mean the thing that is taken over this girls body…" He stared confidently not expecting an answer, but acting cool when he got one. The girls voice came out like a hiss, sending a cold shiver down Clara's spine.

"The Shril will feassst on all humanity…" The sneer tugged at her lips as she tried to escape the restraints again.

The Doctor nodded chewing his lip "The Shril ai... And here was me thinking you were just a fairytale of all the bad things hidden away at the edge of the universe.."

The girl winced for a second, sweat rested on her brow as if she was fighting something inside. "We travelled across the starssss, finding the closest planet to start our domination…sssoon other worlds will follow and we will be reborn"

The Doctor leant forward dangerously close, frowning deeply "Not on my watch….let the girl go…"

She laughed coldly staring at him with an amused smile "She …will serve our purpose, she will host our Queen…she is the only one that can maintain our bodies on this planet.."

The Doctor studied her for a moment, before a smile reached his lips "Not for long I think" His voice reached a dangerous coldness before he reached down to the metal rod and stunned her back in unconsciousness. Pulling away to scratch at his chin. Before a glint from around her neck made him pause and move back closer as her heavy laboured breaths and moaning under her breath let him know she was safe for now.

"Doctor…no skin contact" Kate warned again, though the Doctor ignored her as he moved his gloved hands up to her neck.

He pulled up a necklace from around her neck, pulling it up lightly and all at once it was if time had stopped, he could have sworn both his hearts missed a beat as he stared at the familiar locket that had hung around her neck. He barely noticed it slip from his hands, as he backed his way out of the room, no one stopped him as he turned and stood outside gasping and holding his hands in his head. She was dead…he'd been told years before he'd even stolen that box that she was dead, she couldn't be here, she couldn't, but she was. It was too coincidental that he just might have brought Gallifrey back, and now his youngest child was now possessed by a dangerous race. It just wasn't possible….but then Clara wasn't exactly possible to begin with.

Clara frowned and watched as Kate bent over with her own gloved hands to pick up the locket. Opening it slowly she read the inscription written on the left side

_My dearest Angel, _

_May your eyes shine bright as the stars above_

_Always know that you are loved_

_Where ever your hearts may lie_

_As the silent stars go by _

Kate gasped as she turned her gaze to the right side and stared at the frayed picture of a young ginger haired girl smiling and arms clasped around the neck of what looked like a middle aged man, hair just tinting at grey, wearing a black jacket with a cravat beaming ahead. It was unmistakably the almost fresh faced body of the Doctor's first body, with that in mind that must mean that..

"What…what is it…"Clara peered over Kate's student frowning for a moment "I know that face…don't I.. ?" Kate just nodded and turned around to look at her.

"Yes…it's the Doctor… but this must mean "She looked up at the girl before looking back round as the Doctor's voice spoke almost broken from behind.

"Yes…she's my daughter"

_**Authors Notes: Just realised I ruined that in my first note in the first chapter… Whoops.. And don't worry its not going to be a plain sailing relationship, there will be deaths, explosions and … heartbreak…but not for a while yet im afraid . **_


	3. Dead Girl Walking

Dead girl walking

"Your…your daughter" Clara stared at the locket before letting her eyes wander up to meet the Doctor's, so big so sad and so…..lost. She put a hand on his shoulder where he smiled gratefully

"So…does this mean you did it…you saved Gallifrey?, Your not the last one anymore?" Clara beamed her wide smile which faulted as the Doctor shook his head.

"I ..I don't know she wouldn't even know about the Time War… , you see she is supposed to be dead. I buried her and watched her body burn and I _grieved_ her passing, years before I even stole the TARDIS… she won't have been aware of anything that followed in Gallifrey's history from that day."

Clara looked at him with mournful eyes knowing how much saving his world and people had meant to him "Maybe they're still out there somewhere, you'll find them…..Hang on…you said you she was dead…but how…how is that possible?"

The Doctor wary of everyone watching him and waiting to hear an answer frowned lightly, instead he glanced at Kate with his 'need to know' look where she nodded and ordered everyone else out of the room so only she, the Doctor and Clara were left. Satisfied the Doctor continued , coughing and straightening his bowtie before speaking, pacing the room as he talked.

"Angel…a nickname that I called her…had only just been initiated into the Academy' His green eyes shone sadly for a brief moment' I tried to prepare her for the Schism…she had seen what it could do to the minds of even the sanest of people. She was young and scared, what more could I do then to protect her? She had always been an inquisitive child, so bright, so mischievous." He chuckled lightly as both women watched him as he talked.

"A lot like you then" Clara whispered lightly eyes wide and intrigued.

The Doctor looked down smiling a warm smile " I suppose so…I mean back then I was nothing more then an old arrogant fool, body on the verge of becoming old and frustrating, on a planet that was bound by rules and laws not to help anyone else. I taught her as much as I could between right and wrong, tried to prepare her with what she would go through…but how can you prepare anyone for what they will see when they look into a rip of the very fabric of time and space."

"You can't Doctor" Kate said simply as Clara put a reassuring hand on his.

"Exactly...and so at the age of 8, she went.. She stared into that Schism….and do you know what she did…She ran, for miles and miles across the fields of Mount Perdition back to me…To our home. She told me she wouldn't go back though I assured her that the worst was over, I promised her I would never leave her, and that I would always be there for her when she needed me. After a night of watching the stars and telling her stories, she made her own mind up to go back to the Academy, to learn though she promised that she would make her own decisions and judge things in the way she saw things, rather then how she would be taught to do so. So for next couple of centuries she would stay there to learn, learn everything that she could possibly do from Cosmic Science to Veteran and Vintage Vehicles to Gallifreyan flutterwings, butterflies to you two…It was around the time when she would have turned 90...an important year in which children were no longer considered children. A couple of Elders from the Council came to find me in my study….they told me that she had ran away again, for no apparent reason. That her body had been discovered on the outskirts of the fields, that they had already taken it back to destroy the corpse, so as not to disrupt the index of her time stream….And then so ..I grieved, few years later deciding I couldn't bear to live on that planet anymore and stealing the TARDIS with Susan…Wanting to see the stars and go on adventures, just like I had promised I would with Angel…"

The Doctor finished speaking, noticing his hands were shaking lightly as he stared up at the young girl on the table, Clara stared silently following his gaze. Thoughts rushed through her at the poor girl who was over 90 years old but only looked 18 at least, how cruel it was to have to have gone through that at 8...

"Obviously they lied to you…" Clara burst out suddenly, causing the Doctor to look down at her curiously.

"What...how so..?" His green eyes betrayed a look that held one of alarmed and puzzled.

"Well for starters…she's not dead, so therefore it can't have been her body they found, if at all they found one.." Clara said slowly not wanting to say something against his race but felt she had no choice.

"They weren't bad people Clara….why would they do that…?…maybe they made a mistake.." The Doctor stared stumped at his daughter who was very much alive.

"Is that likely…?" Kate asked looking to the Doctor with concern on her face

"No….never, with the technology they had, its not possible…Which means Clara's right…They lied to me" He drew his eyebrows in, in a face of anger and hurt, where Clara noticed and hugged his arm lightly, where he smiled down to her gratefully.

"What would be their reason though… maybe it had something to do with her running away again?" Kate frowned lightly moving forward to stare at Angel.

"If we can get her back, then maybe she could tell us…"The Doctor said suddenly pulling Clara with him as she stumbled surprised. The Doctor moved ahead as Clara dropped her arm, he frowned as he stared at his daughters health monitors, noticing the double heart beats were raising alarmingly fast. "Kate…look at her Sats…get your medical doctor back in here now…NOW.." Kate nodded not really understanding what he was seeing but did what he asked without questioning him. The Doctor stared at the girls forehead which was now covered in beads of heavy sweat, hair clinging to her forehead teeth clenched in agony, and black tears ran down her cheek.

"Doctor….what's wrong with her tears?…" Clara gasped as they trailed down her cheek, leaving a stain behind.

"She's fighting the infection….like I said she would…its her Time Lord DNA given her a fighting chance. That black stuff…is the infection dying out of her" He grinned with a proud look in his eyes, before the girl stopped making a noise, her body becoming silent

The Doctor was furiously fiddling with the machines slamming his fist down onto many of them as the heart monitors started to sound their alarms

"NO NO ..NO come on …you can fight it…COME ONNNN !" The Doctor clutched at his hair hopelessly as her hearts gave in "I lost you once ..I will not lose you again…FIGHT IT.."

Kate's medics rushed in ready to help but after minutes gone it looked like Angel had lost her battle. One reached to switch off the machine but the Doctor stopped them

"Wait…..she's not …she's not dead, she's put herself into a coma to heal herself…" He approached her slowly as more black goo dripped out of her nose and mouth.

"Another Time Lord ability?" Clara queried being answered by the Doctors casual nod of his head.

"They have the ability to slip into a healing coma, and devote all their energy to healing the injury….even infections. Look at her ' The Doctor beamed proudly eyes shining at the girl as he watched her amazed ' Nearly dead and she's still managing to hold on, you clever girl. Come on" He whispered the last two words as he bent over the now fully horizontal table, removing the binds that had held her despite Kate's protests.

"Doctor…that thing could still be dangero…." The Doctor looked up to her with challenging eyes.

"Just this once Kate, I'm going to risk it…and that thing was hosting in my daughter's body…Take a wild guess at where I stand " Kate bit the inside of her cheek and stood back, The Doctor continuing to stand beside his daughter as the black tears finally began to slow, again minutes passed where the monitors stayed silent, and Angel held the appearance of a dead body. Suddenly the heart lines started to beep crazily, and a gasp escaped the young Time Lord's lips, and her eyes flung open no longer black, but there original colour of dark almost TARDIS like blue. A small whimper escaped from her mouth as she blinked back the light that hit her eyes, as if she hadn't seen it for a while, it was then she noticed the figure beside her bed. It was then she made the decision to pounce at the Doctor, her hands hit him squarely in the chest as she pushed herself off the bed , ripping off the wires that were attached to her causing small droplets of blood to hit the floor, knocking aside the young blonde medic that had been knocking her unconscious when she was taken over by the Shril. The brown haired girl snatched a knife from the medical instruments that had stood beside her bed and held it up defensively, her blue eyes wide in fear.

The Doctor having stumbled back and recovered walked over to her, where she held up the knife pathetically as Kate's soldiers stood guns raised at her.

"Oh for heavens sake Kate…is that completely necessary…Look at her..' He jerked his head to the terrified girl, hands raised so she could see he was defenceless 'She's just fought off an alien infection that potentially should have killed her, her mind has been shared with a black hearted race for goodness knows how long. don't you think you'd be a little bit confused right now" He grumbled somewhat annoyed as the soldiers took some persuading to lower their weapons.

The girl blinked and stared at the Doctor, seeing him as the leader and the most potential threat towards her "G-get…back, y-you don't know who you're dealing with" She spoke in a high cracked voice, that sounded like it hadn't been used for a while.

The Doctor took another step forward, as Angel backed her way into a corner brandishing the knife in front of her, the Doctor smiled kindly and sat on the floor in front of her as Kate, Clara and the others watched with baited breath.

"I'm afraid I know exactly who I'm dealing with, but hey…shhh listen, its ok. Don't be scared, actually no scrap that, scared is good. If we had been anyone else then I would have wanted you to be scared, scared keeps you on your toes, keeps you alive. I know you're scared Angel,' She blinked opening her mouth to question how he knew her name, hands flying to where her necklace had been and she went to ask for him to give it back, but the Doctor held up a finger to his lips' Patience, just….relax for a moment. No one is going to hurt you .I promise you that, now…open your mind. I know you can do it, something is itching at the back of your mind and you can't quite work out what it is can you."

"How…?" Angel blinked confused starting to lower her knife, and sliding down the wall so she sat on the floor opposite him

"How do I know that…because as soon as I walked into this room I felt the same thing you're feeling right now, something small in the back of your mind telling you that you're safe, that one of your own is here beside you. A Time Lord." The Doctor smiled believing that his daughter would be happy by this fact, but instead she glared at him and angrily hissed like a frightened animal, making to launch herself at him again.

Surprised at her reaction the Doctor blinked completely confused at the girl's change "Whoa, Whoa there… 'He started to back away slowly on his hands and knees as Angel trembled still crouched in a cat like way brandishing the knife still, he had no doubt that she would use it if she felt threatened enough to.

"What's wrong…why would she act like that when you mentioned her race" Clara asked her voice slightly high pitched and worried as she stood away to the edge of the room.

The Doctor kept his green eyes trained on his daughter murmuring back to Clara "Can we do questions later Oswald tiny bit busy…..Now then…I promised you I wouldn't hurt you, whatever happened that day you ran Angel...I promise that I'm not behind any of it…"

Her body still shook with tremors and she tried to keep her cool "How can I believe you, none of you helped me, I was left to rot on this primitive planet….I was a _child. _How could they do that to me….'She smiled wryly a clear tear running down her cheek slowly, as she paused suddenly looking small and harmful, before looking up to him with inquisitive eyes 'How do I know you're not one of them that sent me here, how do I know who you are?"

Whether it was her frightened mind that stopped her from guessing the right answer, or the fact that she really couldn't tell, the Doctor paused and moved back to her grabbing her wrist gently to prise off the knife from her fingers and stared deeply into her eyes, speaking softly with the words he had spoken the night she had ran away from the Schism.

"Hush now child, lets see no more tears. I couldn't be more proud of you…" The Doctor smiled lightly as Angel blinked up to him slowly, heavy tears running down her cheek as she saw in her hearts who he really was, she hugged him tightly wrapping her arms whispering the words he hadn't heard in a long time as his hand let the knife drop to the floor.

"Dad".

* * *

_**Author's notes: Ok so this took me a while to do, and I promise there will be more adventure and possibly heartbreak as I go on with this storyline. The next chapter may see a little more into the Doctors own past to make it all work etc, but hopefully you will all enjoy it .**_


	4. Reliving the Past

Reliving the Past

She had studied and she had grown as a person after going back to the Academy after that one night, once again she'd said a sad farewell to her family before settling back into the boarding house with the other girl's to have been initiated into the Academy. Though Angel as she would choose to become, had never felt more alone though she spent each passing night in the house with other girls who were going through the same thing. Though of course most of them had been inspired by the Schism, others like her had run away, only to find themselves back in the hold of the Academy. There were even the rare few girls who sat there hollow eyed at going mad at what they had seen. Angel had just been grateful that she wasn't one of them, but it still didn't stop her feeling alone each night as she tried to sleep, but within the darkness all she could see was the dark swirling pool like Schism laid out in front of her. Taunting and showing her everything, finally she'd had enough...she needed to get out of there.

Two centuries had gone by, and no longer did she look like the sweet 8 year old child although she was a lot older than that. Now she looked around 16 a teenager though her age stood at mid-200, she was stronger and her own mind and own thoughts of what she was going to do now filed through her mind at speed. But first she couldn't wait to get home.

Minutes later she was running through the high red pastures of grass below the gaze of the mountains of Solace and Solitude towards her home, a wide beam on her face as she kept going through the path she hadn't retraced for those long two centuries. She was now an adult… or classed at one, but at the moment that she bounded her way up the steps and walked through the doors, she felt like time hadn't moved on at all.

The first thing her blue eyes trailed upon was the figure of a now slightly stooping man. Hair now beginning to whiten and with light creases crossing his face, her hearts thudded at the sight of her father and how he had changed in those years. The words tore out of her mouth as soon as she dropped her stuff and as he turned to look at her with those intelligent black eyes, she wrapped his arms around him tightly no longer being dwarfed by him and having to hug his middle, instead now she could reach round his neck .

"Dad!" ...The Doctor stumbled lightly but grasped her tightly, not daring to let go, not for a second time. Though he groaned lightly at her now increased strength that she held.

"My dear child…oh I have missed you so" He kept his hold only pulling back to stare at her face ''you've change so much, and yet you've hardly changed at all''

Angel pulled away smiling lightly though her eyes were filled with sadness ''everything's changed dad...we can't ignore that'' She dropped her hands hugging herself as she lowered her eyes.

The Doctor scowled and cupped her chin so she was forced to look at him '' I will tell you what I told you on the day you ran away, I couldn't be more proud of you…so don't be silly, and don't frown otherwise you'll end up with wrinkles like me'' He chuckled lightly moving, away with his still energetic movements in his steps.

'' Hmmm…well' She tilted her head studying his face for a moment before grinning ''I did notice the change, but you're still my dad, it'll be a while before this face wears thin.'' Angel moved on further through the house peering into several rooms relieved as her mother was nowhere to be seen

''I see you're still as wise as ever, I hope you gave as good as you got though to your tutors...especially Borusa'' He frowned lightly before shaking his head ''Not that I should say that''

''Don't worry, he blamed you for my being 'childish' and stubborn '' She grinned mischievously shrugging as the Doctor looked at her to explain.

''Do I want to know?'' He asked hesitantly as his eyes followed her round the room

The Doctor chuckled as she shook her head and turned away, the Doctor spotting her guilty look as she moved ahead.

''Is mum in…?' She asked from ahead as she walked into the library.

''No…she went out…won't be back until later like she always is at this time'' He frowned following her and folding his arms ''Angel...what's up you're looking as guilty as your pet Rovie used to when it ate the last piece of fruit in the house…Spill''

Angel carried on as if she hadn't heard him ''S'pose I could see Susan later as well. I need to catch up with her….'Her voice trailed as the Doctor caught up with her and put a hand on her shoulder and said in a scolding voice.

'' Angel I know you're lying to me….you never quite finished did you, they don't even know you've left…' He shook her lightly as she looked down ashamed. As he sighed and scolded her again this time using her true name 'Demacrux…look listen to me...I know you hate it there, and I know what you went through. Trust me. You have to go back...I promise you won't have much longer, but you need to finish. Prove them that you will follow your own hearts. Remember what I told you, and taught you. Lesser species don't make them any less important, and despite what they teach you, always follow your hearts. Fail even…As long as you stick to what you are…who you are''

Angel shivered at the real name he used, she hated that name, the one her mother had chosen for her. The Doctor had nicknamed her his Angel, and that's who she had become, it was her mother who wanted her to succeed as she had done from the Academy and be a part of the Time Lord Council, but Angel wanted none of it. She agreed with the Doctor, and wanted to travel away from her home planet to do something with her life. Not learn about oh mighty Rassilon. She sighed and looked at him.

''I don't want to stay here any longer dad...I want to go with you...like you said we could. Me you and Susan…steal a Type 40 and see the stars… I want to interfere, everyone else can go rot in a black star for all I care ''She pouted heavily as the Doctor let go tutting.

'No profanity in this household young lady…'but the growing old Time Lord sighed and his face softened 'As soon as you are done…properly this time. We'll all go, but you mustn't say a word to anyone...Promise. 'Angel mumbled a promise smiling through tears'...I'll still be here, learn everything you have to and then I'll be here...Always will my child''

Angel leant up to hug him again ''Love you dad'' To which he shook his head and laughed

''Alright , alright…go before your mother gets home, we don't want her finding out' She gave him a sad look picking up her things and heading to the door, the next three months would drive her crazy, but she had already waited for two centuries, three months would be easy. She gave him one last look going to shut the door as she heard him say ''Love you too Angel'' before shutting the door behind her. Neither of them realised that would be the last time they'd speak to each other for a very long time.

The memory blurred as Angel thought forward to her journey back to the Academy, it seemed nobody had even missed her whilst she was gone, though she'd gone for most of the day and the orange burnt like sky shone above. She carried on for the next two months counting down the days and not telling anyone about her or the Doctor's plan. Walking through the corridor whose ceiling seemed to go upwards forever, something made her pause, and that pause. Cost her everything. It was a few of the tutors talking, one she liked but could never remember his name Alydon or something.., but he had always been her father's favourite , was arguing with Borusa, and several of the members from the Council sticking up for someone.

'' We have no proof that he actually intends to do this, what we have is the word of a child''

''Yet Alydon we know he is more than capable of doing this exactly, he must not be allowed to even think….''

''Borusa, you know as much as I know that the Doctor is easily distracted and has a mind of his own, but you must surely not think he would go against our rules''

Angel gasped lightly as she realised what they were talking about, they knew what he was planning somehow, and the price of what he would do if he managed it could be anything if it ever went to trial. She listened more before deciding she had to go warn him.

''And you know as well as I do Alydon…his daughter is also following close behind on his heels, she may be smart but her slip of the mouth as she slept is more than enough evidence to stop him.''

Angel groaned wincing as she knew she talked in her sleep, one of the governors must have overheard and warned them, she was always one to spill secrets as she slept.

''We know though that another has already planned to do the same and failed to accomplish it The Master…''

A member of the Council as far as Angel could tell slammed his fist against a desk stopping the two tutors from disagreeing ''The Master is the least of our problems, The Doctor is our main priority, but I say…let's see what he does'' Alydon gave Borusa a look a hint of smugness on it before it was wiped away. ''If he manages it…then we'll see to how his punishment should be later on''

''_No__''_Angel gasped out loud before realizing her mistake the voice hushed and Borusa came to the door seeing her ,as Angel turned on her heels and began to run ''GET HER''

Angel carried on running the terror strewn widely across her face as she ran past fellow students who she pushed out the way, they stared in awe as several of the Council followed behind. She fled out through the last doors into the suns heat, making her way to her home as fast as she could, but no sooner had she got outside an arm caught hold of hers. She turned to find Alydon staring down at her a desperate look on his face as he whispered hurriedly ''Don't go home…they'll reach you before you make it…go…Go…''He whispered again as he let go and Angel hovered for those precious few seconds before turning on her heels in the opposite direction to the only other person she felt she could trust. The Master.

His home lay not that far away and despite her father's protests that he was corrupt and only wanted domination for himself, Angel had always had a place in her hearts for him, oh she knew that if he wanted to he could use her against her father, but because she knew that, and he knew she knew that. She was safe. Even so as she ran to the front door, gulping in the air to find no one chasing her she paused at the door as it opened showing the dark eyed darkly dressed Time Lord she needed to rely on...His face rose in a surprised manner as she pushed past him and asked her what the problem was.

''W-we were going to get away…steal a Type 40…or something…but because of me they know…and they're going to punish him….Please...I know you two don't talk anymore, but you were friends…They're going to put him on trial'' She gasped spilling and telling him everything as his brow furrowed and he stared at her

''Well well, the wily old fox actually has it in him to do something…'He smiled suddenly and looked to Angel nodding' I'll help if more to get one over the Council if anything else..''

The Master frowned and paced up and down thinking what to do, he absolutely refused to take Angel home agreeing with what Alydon had said about that being the first place they'd look, he agreed that probably the Council would ignore or pretend that they didn't know what the Doctor had planned as he probably didn't know himself.

Night gradually fell and Angel rocked back and forth in a seat, the Master's pacing not helping. Made only worse when a harsh knocking came at the door The Master gave Angel a glare and pushed her into his bedroom ''Keep quiet… '' He hissed as he shut the door behind him as he left to answer, Angel heard voices as she pressed her ear against the wall, her hearts falling as the other voice she had heard silence Borusa and Alydon replied to the Master.

''We know she's here…there's no point hiding her, we'll get her with any force necessary''

She heard an unintelligent response from the Master that resulted in a thud, eyes widening in alarm as footsteps marched to his room, the door opened as Angel backed away and the figure of the Time Lord filled the room. It can't be…no…Rassilon

''We don't want to hurt you Demacrux we only want to talk'' Everything about how he said it made her not believe him.

Two more guards flanked Rassilon's side and took her in their hold as she screamed kicking up a fuss, they dragged her back through the house, her blue eyes concentrating on the Master groaning on the floor, she screamed his name over and over, but he couldn't move, he could only watch as they took her out, his eyes looking out into her own sadly saying all they needed to. I'm sorry.

**Author's notes: Sorry this one is a bit long, and I don't want to make any Time Lord's look intentionally bad in this case.. Just rule mad if that makes sense. Plus I thought I'd quite like to see the Master in it with at least some compassion for once. I admit I always feel sorry for him. Next chapter up soon .**


	5. (Reliving the Past 2)

Reliving the Past 2

Angel's memory faded again as she was taken to the hall of the Council, Alydon passed her and had given her a mournful look as he was powerless to do anything else, Angel was still screaming out for the Master until a guard clamped a hand over mouth and sat her down.

"Now now Demacrux…or Angel as you so love to be called now…we just want a word *Rassilon smiled at her and when the guard removed his hand she spat at him, She knew she'd done it now…spitting at him, but she was angry and scared, and she just wanted her dad.

He wiped his eye chuckling as the guards looked to her astonished ''No no, leave her….Look…Angel…we just want to know the facts…will the Doctor chose to break our rules"

She glared at him with wide eyes "What like kidnapping isn't against your rules?"

Rassilon laughed again clasping his hands together "My, my we are a feisty one aren't we…And you did insist on running from us. And we did just want a chat…plus Borusa here is responsible for your education and welfare, so he's within his right to bring you here."

Angel folded her arms and glared at him still not answering his question which made him laugh more, taking it as a yes. It was only as the door opened again and a women's voice questioned behind her

"Angel?!"

Angel's eyes widened and she spun round to see her mum's flustered face staring down at her, Angel went to stand but she was forced to sit again. Her mum looked to Rassilon with a pleading look.

"Please…she doesn't know what she's talking about…let her go.."

He shook his head smile gone from his face as he looked to her with regret "I can't… you know I can't…if I started here, who else could I give special allowance to..?"

Angel started to shake in her seat unable to make sense of anything anymore as her mum started to weep as she too was forced to leave the room. That was it, that was her goodbye, not even one final hug, only one last look. Angel stared in disbelief, wasn't she supposed to get a trial like everyone else, but no...not if they wanted to keep this between themselves for a little while longer

Rassilon crouched beside Angel's chair and sighed "And you had so much potential"…He slipped a ring from his pocket and put it on Angel's wrist, making her look at him. "This won't hurt…and think of us as evil if you must, but we can't allow for the rules to be broken. Where I will send you, yet may be a blessing the Doctor has always had a fondness for a certain planet he wishes to see. Maybe you can meet up one day…although I think not for a few hundred years …'He pressed several buttons the bracelet tightening on her wrist as she went to reach to it to pull it off ''I'm afraid I'm the only one who can take it off you now Angel' He lifted his eyes to look at her, neither kind nor cruel, only powerful.

'' The Doctor…'She blurted out, causing him to pause and stare at her for a moment as she carried on 'The Doctor will come and get me, once he knows I've gone,…he'll find me easily, and then there's nothing you can do to stop us travelling''

The Time Lord furrowed his brow as if chewing over a thought ''Not perhaps, if he were to think his daughter to be dead….Everyone knows how much you struggle to be here Angel, it really wouldn't be a surprise to find out if one more Time Lord went mad under the strain''

Angel's eyes widened even further as she went to say 'you wouldn't' but she knew he definitely would. Breaking the rules was unacceptable, and she would get off lightly. ''No…no please...' her body shook and hot tears ran down her cheek ''Take my regenerations away…..exile me…just please don't tell him that…''

Rassilon sighed and worked his way on her bracelet again setting in the coordinates ''Like I said …you had so much potential and this isn't personal. I'd rather do it this way then have to result to those other options…I'm sorry '' He looked at her again with what for a brief moment she could see was genuine regret as he pressed the final button and the air shimmered around her.

Angel screamed as he and the others disappeared around her and she found herself lying in the middle of an alleyway, alone and no longer on Gallifrey. She started to panic frantically slamming her hand against the device, but it crumbled and broke away leaving it useless, she knew that it hadn't been her to break the device that had been Rassilon. She knew that there was no way back home, no way back to tell him that she was alive. Even her mother would never know what happened, even if she did Angel doubted she would ever break the oath of the Council.

She shook her head, determined not to let this ruin her. She would keep going like she knew the Doctor would do . Angel knew she was somewhere new, where the sky was blue and tasted dirty, the name rang through in the back of her mind. Earth. It was only a matter of finding out where and when exactly she was, which so happened to be 1863 London…Ok not good she decided especially being as that she really didn't know much about Victorian London. Oh she knew dates and facts about the ruler, events that happened, like jack the Ripper, and technology and inventions. What she didn't know was how she was ever going to survive the conditions. At least she thought, she could be grateful that she didn't' end up in London two hundred years before hand with the Black Death and the Great fire…And at least she was dressed in her red dress, that was the right attire almost for this century.

Months turned to years, and somehow she had survived better and longer then she had expected to. Maybe it was her upper knowledge that helped her to do so. Know to stay away from the law, keep away from the workhouses. She stole, and begged and used her knowledge to her advantage, eventually gaining entry to a ladies house as a maid. And so eventually she was passed down and kept with the house as the Lady died but stayed with the family, though they grew puzzled as to why the girl never looked a day over what they thought of her as this meant that eventually she had to move on to another family, her former family had been sad to see her go, but were more than happy to help her on to the next.

Being a Time Lord helped her see things as they were, time fluxes and time line that were and had been she remembered, as strange things seemed to happen, but she was always in the wrong place and seemed to miss them all. A big Cyber robot in the heart of London, that straight after wards nobody could remember except her, tales of red bodies up in Yorkshire that unfortunately was too far away for her to investigate. The year something was up with the snow, and then that bizarre story of a dinosaur being in the Thames, but that time she'd actually been in Yorkshire with her Ladyship visiting family, so she was determined to believe this one was a fake story.

Eventually the turn of the century came, Victoria died and a King was now on the throne, she mourned with everyone else. She was as much part of this world now, this small little country, given up all hope of returning back home. She stayed in duty as big moments passed by, struggling not to interfere as the son of her new Lady boarded the Titanic and was never seen again, the pain and hurt the Great War had caused as well as the changes to attitude of women. Moving on past the Second World War, towards the end of that century and still it was her on her own leaving the act of being a maid behind, but tales of things happening that she was sure someone hopefully the Doctor had a hand in, but maybe that was her last hope trying to hold on.

149 years after she had arrived, she was once again walking the streets, she didn't feel or want the need of a house, she liked to be free and to in the open, and she was great at surviving. She could collect enough money to look the part, her old red dress long worn away. It was only as she got used to being herself that again everything changed for her. She'd long given up hope of anyone from Gallifrey coming back for her, though she still kept her eyes out for anymore weird circumstances that were usually hushed up pretty fast. Things she'd seen on the news or on her own. Spaceships in the sky, or in the Thames, mostly around Christmas but always she was far too late to get there and investigate for herself. She was pretty sure something was stopping her finding out, that or she was really unlucky, or maybe she was paranoid, hoping there was something out there when there wasn't. Even that politician Harry Saxon reminded her of someone, but she couldn't quite place it. It was early on in the New year, and she was strolling down the street her eyes fallen upon a child walking in the road, for some reason she couldn't tear her eyes away from the girl, standing there as a car came speeding down the road. Without thinking she ran straight towards her, pushing the girl towards the pavement as the car drove into the young Time Lord. She faintly remembered rolling off the windscreen as the car desperately tried to brake, people screaming and the girl thankfully safe. She faintly heard voices talking down the phone calling an ambulance, and with horror realised she'd put her neck on the line in more the one way. She was badly damaged and she knew this was it…she had to regenerate, but she couldn't with all these people around. Angel had stumbled painfully to her feet, glancing her shocking reflection in the car window. At least several of her ribs broken, punctured lungs, some internal bleeding, face scratched and bleeding heavily. A couple of people kept telling to sit down but she shrugged them off limping away as she felt the energy surge in her veins.

She couldn't hold onto it much longer and breathing hurt as she wiped blood from her mouth stumbling past everyone as sirens blared in the background to the alleyway. Angel whimpered and looked down at her hands, experiencing it for the first time with awe and apprehension, as the gold regeneration energy rippled over her. She smiled lightly as the pain from her chest was lifted a well as the rest of her body soothed. Angel threw her head back as her face as her face changed and body changed. It was over sooner then she thought it would be, and no sooner did she start to walk in her new body, then she passed out.

It took her several hours to remember who she was, where she was she woke up terrified seeing the Schism burn through her brain as she came to her bearings. She studied her new hands, slim long fingers, a voice that was higher than her last one, and now she had a compulsion to do something with her life. No more hanging back in the shadows or under someone else's wing. Time to do something.

She was only given a month maximum at that. Angel had seen her new face, slightly taller body, slightly darker shade of blue in her eyes, but a lighter shade of brown in her hair. She pursed her redder fuller lips at the sight of her ghostly pale skin, with only freckles to add colour to her cheeks. It could have been worse she thought, but at least she didn't look too bad. She noted that she was shyer then she had been before around people, and this deeply frustrated her, but at least her natural sense of curiosity was still there.

It was a cold winters night and Angel was walking down the street hands deep in her pockets, she wasn't tired enough to want to go to sleep yet, and she'd often found herself wandering and staring up at the stars for some reason as if that gave her hope. She was toying with her locket round her neck that she'd had since she was a child, when she saw it...A light flash across the sky falling down not far from where she was, beaming from ear to ear in excitement she'd run over to it, noting a small silvery egg lying on the grass. Angel had stayed her away watching intently in case something came out of it. Minutes later she heard it crack, and straining her eyes in the dark she noticed what was a black blob split into half then again then again. Over and over till the one blob turned into a whole army, with a sickening feeling Angel started to back away, but not quick enough as one rolled towards her and crawled over her skin, spreading over her like wildfire before entering through her nose and mouth. It felt like she was drowning as her fingers clawed at the thing that entered her mind, she staggered as she ran out of breath the darkness taking her over.

**Author's Notes: So yet again this is a long one, without the intention of making any Time Lord seem bad, also I thought it would be quite fun for her to know about interferences that the doctor had been involved with, but she'd missed them time and time again. Next chapter up soon. **


End file.
